chachafandomcom-20200214-history
Magical Font
What is Magical Font? "Magical Font"(Named by TSN, Yanchuu@CHACHA STREET, Japan) is an alternative form of Kana(仮名), which was used in the anime version of Akazukin Chacha. it's also called as "MAGIkana". How to read them? As we can see the picture( from Ep.60) above, it says "se ka i i chi ma ho u tsu ka i" "so u ta' tsu se n" "CHI (small ya) CHI (small ya) ta i PI (small tsu) KE RU” (the ta' is representing "da") which is: 世界一魔法使い 争奪戦 チャチャ対ピッケル (The competition of the World's greatest Magician, Chacha v.s. Pickel) Other examples? This one is from Ep. 48, the yellow flag on the leftside says: ma shi' ka ru 'hu ri n se su shi' (small yo) a n (shi' is "ji"; 'hu is "pu") (マジカルプリンセス　ジョアン, Magical Princess: Joan) the purple flag is: shi' (small yo) a n shi n e i ta i (ジョアン親衛隊, the Protection Squadron of Joan) And this one is from OVA1 which Rascal-sensei worte is: na n ka yo ku wa ka ra na i ke (to') ko re wa ka (ru) **** n ka na me n to' ku sa i yo なんか　よく分からないけど これわかる**** んかな めんどくさいよ (Translate: How? I don't understand this well. (do you)**** understand this? it's a trouble.) 　　　　 ... waiting for editing... 　　　　 Chamozi021.jpg|Dorothy's dairy, Ep. 33 Chamozi022.jpg|Dorothy's dairy, 2 Chamozi023.jpg|Dorothy's dairy, 3 Chamozi031.jpg|Access' letter, Ep. 36 Chamozi032.jpg|Access' letter content 48- (51).png|Ep48, the promo of "Love Fountain" Untitled.jpg|Ep48, A I NO I 'SU(ZU) MI Chamozi051.jpg|Ep 60, Pickel's letter Chamozi052.jpg|Ep 60. drinks. Chamozi053.jpg|Ep 60. drinks2 Chamozi054.jpg|Ep 60. Riiya's snack Chamozi056.jpg|Ep 60 Chamozi059.jpg|Ep60. Rascal's drum Chamozi0510.jpg|Ep60. the banner Chamozi0512.jpg|"Ep60." YA tsu KO JI RU SHI NO Chamozi061.jpg|Ep42. the banner Chamozi062.jpg|''Ep42.'' 30 HI'(BI) yo U KE (?) tsu KI N KE'(GE) Chamozi063.jpg|Ep42. "GASU"(gas) Chamozi081.jpg|Ep66. Rascal(RA-SU-KA-RU) Chamozi0821.jpg|Ep66. "Ma" on Mayachon's hat Yya1.jpg|''Ep66,'' A I TO YU U KI TO / KI HO*(BO) U NO SO*(ZO) U Chamozi086.jpg|''Ep66. Yakko's drag,'' U tsu SHI tsu C, (coooow C) Chamozi091.jpg|Ep 72. the titles. Chamozi092.jpg|Ep72, "E n" (円)on the coins Chamozi0921.jpg|Ep72, Chamozi093.jpg|''Ep72'' (A I) SU KU RI MU, ice cream Chamozi0931.jpg|''Ep72'' A I SU KU RI (MU), ice cream Chamozi094.jpg|''Ep72, Doris' sign.'' A NA TA NO DO RI SU YO RI Chamozi095.jpg|Ep72, cash of magicland Chamozi0951.jpg|MA SHI(JI?) KA RU u Chamozi096.jpg|Ep72, "MI-RU-KU"(milk) Chamozi0961.jpg Chamozi101.jpg|OVA1, texts on television Chamozi1011.jpg|OVA1 Chamozi102.jpg|OVA1 Chamozi105.jpg|OVA1, the black borad v2.jpg|OVA2 v3.jpg|OVA3, GE-e-~-to-o(gate) pcfx1.png|''PCFX op,'' U RA RA KA'(GA) KU E N 大 U N TO'(DO) ~ KA I pcfx2.png|HE N TA (I) (へんたい,変態) Ep.33 Dorothy's dairy （表紙） にっきちょう 　　　　　　　どろし （本文） きょう　まかいから はくばにのった かめんのけんしが やってきた まかいからきた けんしは わたしにあかんぼうを あずけ　さっていった とっても　まじめそうで かわいいこだ Ep.36 Access's letter わがいとしのしいねちゃん 　げんきにしておるか 　せいなる いずみから 　わきだす おんせんは 　１にち１にちとちちの 　きずを いやしてくれる。。。　 　いつのひか おやこ 　３にんで (From TSN, カラオケ男爵, and Doujin 戦乙女の輪舞 by 夢人工房 / 四季童子) The Property of Magical Font "MAGIkana"'s characters are based on Tamil alphabets, an Indian/Dravidian writing system. Most of them are Tamil alphabets rotated 180 or 90 degree. The connection of Tamil/Dravidian language and proto-Japanese language, was stated by the famous linguist and the editor of 岩波古語辞典 (The dictionary of Ancient Japanese Language), Susumu Ōno(大野 晋). There is a chance that the anime Akazukin Chacha uses this relation to represent its "ancient" property. The Alphabetum This is the MAGIkana chart based on Yanchuu's version, with few minor modifications. Some letters are modified to close their real world Tamil form. And we can see there are 8 lines of MAGIkanas, and 7 letters per line, therefore total 56 (7*8) characters. This chart reads: the lowercase Roman alphabet is refer to small kanas, like あぁ　いぃ　やゃ　よょ　つっ, unlike Hiragana or Katakana, "MAGIkana" small letters are totally different from their normal one, ~ is the Katakana " ー ", represent long vowel.　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　 　　　　　　 Now we call the straight line in a character 剛''' ( hard, strong ), and the curve line in a character '''柔 ( soft, flexible ). Then the "begin" of a character's natural order of strokes 起', the "end" of strokes '終. For example, in ( modern style ) Latin alphabets, character E is 剛起剛終 ( initial stroke is straight line, end stroke is straight line ), character B is 剛起柔終 '( initial stroke is straight line, end stroke is curve line ), character G is '柔起剛終 ( initial stroke is curve line, end stroke is straight line ), character S 柔起柔終 '( initial stroke is curve line, end stroke is curve line ). By this 4 catalogs, we can divide these 56 MAGIkanas into 7 : 14 : 14 : 21 four groups, like the chart above. That's a strong evidence that these MAGIkanas do relate to 7 and 8. Despite the '剛起剛終 one, the 2 : 2 : 3 ratio is same as the the "3 groups" ratio ( despite Chacha ) shown in Ep. 48. ...editing... The "links" between two characters As we can see the char o (ぉ, small o) and tsu(っ, small tsu) has a "flip vertically" relation (both they are Tamil மு / மூ ). And YU and SA is Tamil ௸. HO and SU is Tamil பூ. WA and MU is ங ( ஙூ ) The "old" form of MAGIkana These "old" writing style are from Ep9 and Ep22, which had not been decrypted by TSN or Yanchuu yet. We can see the char like HE, CHI, small YA, SE, and small I are similar to their later form (thus the name like "Ri i (ya)" "chi ya chi ya" or "se ra u' i -" are readable). Chamozi012.jpg Vtt.jpg Emu.jpg As for what we know, those are not regular Japanese like the later one, those "old" writing are series of Japanese vocabularies and lack of Joshi like wa, ni, de, wo. Category:Extras